youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:História do YTPBR/@comment-45.225.86.67-20200112163551
Sinta-se livre- boneca 2013/08/12 (Seg) 23:54:28 ♪ Escreverei amanhã - escreverei mais e mais amanhã - voltarei ao sentimento que estava fazendo com o antigo bate-papo e o farei para iniciantes, veteranos, qualquer coisa! Porque é um tópico que diz Re: Livremente- Touhou Mandarina 2013/08/13 (ter) 00:04:13 Tangerinas aqui! ! O que você faz com as bonecas? Esse conceito de tópico é um romance? Re: Livremente- Yumemi Okazaki 2013/08/13 (ter) 00:58:50 Nosso "Deus da destruição Destruição Hula" não está chegando lá? Vamos conversar. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Yuma Yuma 2013/08/13 (ter) 06:53:18 Fran não veio aqui. Off "key-te-le-Yo" Yu "Gee !? Dangerous, Nara este gêmeo Buster r" off "Iwasenaiyo?" Yoo "puxando o gatilho não há problema!" Amanhecer off "Imano zona sarjeta exclusivo ... Mo Eu não estou aqui porque é Yumino Minokoro e o meio ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (Ter) 08:13:24 Mudou a capacidade do romance. Para que possamos colaborar. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Yuma Yuma 2013/08/13 (ter) 10:04:25 Huh! ? Escrevi uma frase estranha desde a manhã ... O deus da destruição Hula é diferente do franco que todo mundo conhece? Re: Livremente- Yumemi Okazaki 2013/08/13 (ter) 10:19:46 Deus da destruição Fra = auto-proclamado desastre natural cozinha dois assassino de doenças Re: Livremente- Touhou Mandarina 2013/08/13 (ter) 11:37:45 Fran é nada, mas pura e fazendo distinção das coisas e ruim as coisas boas e não é sobre Tteyuu'm não kana sentir Ppoku de Okazaki fazer quando o franco = vampiro 495 anos de idade. Como o conteúdo tem cerca de 3 anos de idade, Fran não quer matar pessoas, mas só quer jogar puramente Bem, eu não vi o deus da destruição Hula ○ Eu não sei Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 11:43:03 Okazaki-san, há algo terrível demônio assassino andando do outro lado ... oh! Eu vim aqui! Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Yuma Yuma 2013/08/13 (ter) 11:47:03 ① A bandeira da morte estava ... Silêncio ... ② Talvez → Nikuman ③ Um precursor da fantasia Qual é? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- 1 ... 2013/08/13 (ter) 11:51:41 Isso? Estou quebrado ... chato ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Gutarak 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:04:38 Desta vez, em nosso mundo, um novo youkai pode nascer como uma folha. Eu queria poder ver youkai ... Re: Livremente- Yumemi Okazaki 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:10:57 Muitas pessoas participaram da história de destruição da boneca e da Fran. É bom, mas a história é confusa ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:12:04 Oh, isso aconteceu? Eu era tão fofa e morri. O sorriso foi maravilhoso. E as roupas vermelhas que mancharam esse sangue ... Re: Livremente- Yumemi Okazaki 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:20:04 Se você pensa bem ... Yumemi Okazaki também é um corpo inteiro, vermelho. Okazaki é o último chefe de Touhou Yumejiji. O cabelo, a cor das roupas, a cor dos olhos, a cor da magia mágica, a barragem de luz e comprimento de onda são todos vermelhos. Sim, Dai-chan (grande fada) de Cirno Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:35:25 Não ... não era tão grande, e meu cabelo é apenas um ponto vermelho em um chão loiro, então talvez seja diferente? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:36:41 Ei pessoal, é franco? Fui ter yo eu era terrível na grande Form "Reikame! Ano diazida Fuku Elaphe carinata! Kakugoshiro!" Dizendo foi atingido, mas parece ter algo a Tsukiri Uma vez que você própria cabeça off "Laker? ♪ de Yo Vamos jogar O que você quer fazer depois? Gostaria de fazer algo como dizer trompete de novo! " Pessoas:" Olá, espere, estou ficando mais quieta ♪ Acho que vou tocar ♪ " F"? Com quem você está falando? "Você gostaria de jogar cartas com o franco?" Pessoas "Hein ? Tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa gentil, mas por que não me pergunta?" de Asoboyo! mon também foi ensinado regras tenho do jogo de tag ♪ " povo" Sim, no não dizer Vamos jogar o "franco ♪" é durante o evento. Nota desmaios porque eles são muito bonito É. Tissue é que não é insuportável, com certeza. Pedófilo. " Off" hehehe ♪ ♪ Eu quero saber depois que eu quero que você tem, porque nunca conheci Toka laranjas de me dizer minhas coisas puro. ... Eu estou com medo "Obrigado ..." Pessoas "Bem, por favor, venha" Espírito "Kasan? Onde?" Ma "Hmm? Oh, eu estava lá. Fran?" Yo "espírito" Encontre! Fran! Ka-san é meu amigo ! " F"! Não! Eu sou o primeiro amigo de Fran! "Diabo" Oh? Diabo "Fufu-fu-fu, a boneca é minha!" Pessoas "Huh, estou procurando arroz" Roxo "Estou tão feliz por ser tão ♪" Yu "Fufu-fu ♪ Mas nossos amigos somos nós" Pessoas "Velhos amigos Isso não é um erro? "Roxo" Coisa fria ♪ " Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 12:46:19 Furan Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Gutarak 2013/08/13 (ter) 17:58:41 Quero trazer um cara que parece estar com Fran ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 18:16:44 Gutarak-san, você tem que olhar para os seus pés. Você cai como você agora? Re: Livremente- Touhou Mandarina 2013/08/13 (ter) 20:11:11 "Ok Ninguém é problema" Gutaraku laranjas "sem bandeiras permissão fazer o outros" Beshi' chegou! Sinto muito Gutarak-san , eu fiz em Nori de qualquer forma, se você pode ir para Gensokyo! ! Pegando a brecha BBA e "Viagem para descer na estação de Burari" ← Pitune Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/08/13 (ter) 21:31:48 ... Será um tópico diferente para o meu evento? Oh, você não está com raiva? Não falta nada? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 21:34:33 Boneca! Eu estava procurando por isso! (Eu ainda estou ...) Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 21:38:11 Não é legal ter outro tópico? Se não, aqui está ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Yuma Yuma 2013/08/13 (ter) 21:42:19 Bem ... hoje em dia muito ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Fantasma 2013/08/13 (ter) 22:02:09 Konbanwa ♪ foi destaque em Vamos bate-papo é chamado de fantasma ♪ é os melhores cumprimentos ♪ · · boneca, acostumados a honesto, eu estava sozinha Darrow? ﾆ ﾔ ﾆ Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/08/13 (ter) 22:05:56 Fantasma! Obrigado ♪ Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Fantasma 2013/08/13 (ter) 22:19:17 Eu também sou um romance ! Também vou escrever um romance! Oh, isso é para a minha boneca. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Nikuman 2013/08/19 (Seg) 20:37:36 É um romance do Sr. Gen? Eu quero ver Re: Livremente- Morango Macaron 2013/08/29 (qui) 23:18:04 Fantasma! Obrigada (Eu sou iniciante) Re: Livremente- Morango Macaron 2013/08/30 (sex) 17:00:01 Nikuman não publica? ? Eu quero que você faça isso! Eu gosto de Nikuman-san (risos) Eu conheço Nikuman-san (risos) 分 か る Você entende esse significado? ? (⌒⌒) Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Nikuman 2013/08/30 (sex) 20:40:44 Estou com medo do Kokkowai Macaroons (risos)! Novel! ? Bem, talvez eu desista! Então, até o final da vida ~ ♪ Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/08/30 (sex) 22:40:20 ・ ・. Novel aqui é você quer deixar sair te ver ... (em que eu acho) Sim, tentando encontrar algo tópico que eu desejo tinha sido esquecido maior parte do meu fio ou digamos Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Millennium Ghost 2013/09/12 (Qui) 16:25:01 Este é o meu primeiro fantasma do milênio. Eu nunca fiz cura natural (porque não posso baixá-lo por várias razões), mas já vi muitos vídeos, então vamos fazê-lo casualmente Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre 2013/09/12 (Qui) 19:51:13 > Millennium fantasma Agora, com a ajuda em algum lugar das palavras de alguém de "Por favor, se você também vêm agora quero falar sobre a cura natural" Você quis dizer ou feita porque eu vi o vídeo em ir para o jogo? Me disseram outros tópicos, mas o que as pessoas não jogadas vieram aqui? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/12 (quinta-feira) 20:27:37 nel. Isso não é demais? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre, tomá-lo 2013/09/12 (quinta-feira) 20:50:08 Eu acho que é demais, mas não é bom? Porque se você não gosta, simplesmente ignore. Ah, e eu amo esses eventos controversos, mas acho que ninguém virá se você disser isso. Vamos ter uma conversa divertida em vez de discutir um pouco mais . Alguém faz um tópico. A propósito, na minha opinião, eu deveria saber? Eu posso entender a história. Pessoas que não fazem isso sem isso são ruins. Bem, vamos nos divertir por enquanto. Ah, uma coisa que esqueci de dizer é: "Se você tem mais alguma coisa a dizer ou objetar, por favor, me ame. Não acho que minha opinião seja boa. Bem, eu não posso te dizer, mas então, Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/13 (sex) 19:20:40 Eu entendo Sinto muito, nel e levado. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/09/13 (Sex) 22:53:14 Depois de muito tempo, meu fio tem arroz. No começo, assisti ao vídeo e queria fazer a cura natural, não quero falar de outra coisa senão a cura natural. No entanto, acho que haverá muitas coisas que não entendo na história. Nesse caso, faça o seu melhor (o quê?) Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre, tomá-lo 2013/09/14 (sábado) 01:14:09 Oh, não, eu não queria que você pedisse desculpas. E você não disse isso para você, certo? Mas sinto muito. Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre, sem nome 2013/09/19 (Qui) 13:00:02 Este é o quadro de avisos da Cura Natural de Touhou . Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/19 (quinta-feira) 19:00:44 ↑ Quem? Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre, é um zumbi? 2013/09/19 (Qui) 19:11:24 Essa é uma relação de cura natural? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Yuma Yuma 2013/09/19 (Qui) 20:01:29 Eu não sei, por que isso aconteceu? Eu vou esfaquear alguma coisa. Então todos vocês sabem que existem especificações que derivam duas vezes como lasers não direcionais, certo? Esse tipo de especificação deve ser derivado? Afinal, era super forte e, se fosse lançado, causaria grandes danos ao oponente, e acho que seria melhor derivá-lo Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre, sem nome 2013/09/19 (Qui) 20:15:17 Embora seja anônimo o que escrevi um pouco acima, observei que havia uma pessoa que tentava responder a algum tipo de questionário neste quadro de avisos anteriormente. Deixei a entrada dessa pessoa apagada e não consegui entender, mas por favor, ignore. Eu também gosto de cura natural e estou esperando atualizações há muito tempo, para que possa aparecer com um nome ao longo do tempo (risos) Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/19 (Qui) 23:11:08 Por enquanto, Yuma Yuma, tenho derivado todas as manchas. Anônimo, por favor, escreva mais e mais. E seu nome em breve ~ Em outras palavras, há muitas pessoas escrevendo no quadro de avisos do Toho. Acho que posso escrever por lá também. Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre 2013/09/19 (Qui) 23:33:06 > Yuma Yuma Alguns devem ser derivados e outros não. Bem Do Embora Sajikagen de pessoas como um exemplo Marisa: Master faísca → faísca final (sutil no consumo é terrível split) Imotobeni: Wu → conselho de Saint Germain (mais consumo, baixa probabilidade, de baixa potência desempenho Tou Huh) Sakuya: Luna Discar → Dormitório Inscrito (Para Sakuya com menos poder espiritual, é mais fácil de usar sem derivação) ＞ Rin Para o quadro de avisos em outro site, é melhor evitar palavras e ações. Porque havia várias coisas Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/19 (Qui) 23:45:07 Tudo bem, eu entendo. Me desculpe Você está preocupado com o seu consumo? Não estou preocupado porque estou usando o LV300 para aumentar meu poder psíquico por capacidade, reduzindo pela metade meu poder psíquico com equipamentos e usando Suzusen para recuperar minha resistência com um item wings . Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre 2013/09/20 (Sex) 00:02:58 Por ser um consumo de%, se você aumentar o poder espiritual, o consumo também aumentará, mas não use as asas da fênix ... Re: Sinta-se livre de chocolate caqui 2013/09/20 (Sex) 19:03:37 Faz muito tempo Pergunta. Melhorar feitiços geralmente aumenta o gasto espiritual, certo? O desvio de Sakuya-san reduziu o consumo. Isso é uma especificação? Ficaria feliz se você pudesse me dizer os feitiços que podem ser reduzidos, reforçando a especificação. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/20 (Sex) 19:26:33 Eu não percebi! Vou analisá-lo de várias maneiras. Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre 2013/09/20 (Sex) 19:54:40 Como exemplo, o principal time selado do mundo consome 10% quando derivado. Se o poder espiritual de Reimu é 100, o consumo é 10%, então o consumo é 10. O consumo dos próprios inimigos é 20, então o derivado reduz o consumo . (Consumo) / (poder espiritual do personagem) x 100 = (% de consumo). Arredonde porque você está apenas procurando um número inteiro? Observe também que os resultados do cálculo serão confusos se você não remover o equipamento para reduzir pela metade o consumo . Se estiver errado, são por volta das 22:00. Corrigido um erro de fórmula Re: Sinta-se livre- Komaeda 2013/09/20 (Sex) 23:37:28 Eu irei aqui também! Bem como aqui, eu vim com a introdução do Taken. Cura natural? Eu não sabia Bem, vou investigar isso no futuro. Não, existem muitas pessoas por aí. Estou ansioso para trabalhar com você. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/21 (sábado) 00:17:46 Mr. Komaeda, Olá. (Boa noite?) Eu digo sino. Comaeda-san, você não está fazendo cura natural? Se você não tocar cedo, pode não ser capaz de entender a história. Não diga ou não chegue. Se você procurar por "Cura Natural", poderá fazer o download gratuitamente no site principal. Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre 2013/09/21 (sábado) 13:40:57 É um quadro de avisos estranho, onde as pessoas que não estão jogando, mesmo que seja um quadro de avisos, vêm aqui Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre, tomá-lo 2013/09/21 (sábado) 16:18:25 Eu vim aqui sem fazer nada! Desculpe meu amigo ... não, mas acho que é um PC novo, então estou começando a fazê-lo Ou melhor, se você quiser participar aqui. Você pode fazer isso como Suzu diz. Se você não estiver motivado, prossiga para não vir. A propósito, ele disse que estava aqui, mas ninguém disse "Venha aqui". Me desculpe Com a escrita que não é muito relevante. Isso foi escrito para Comaeda e pode ser ignorado. Ren-san, está 　certo. Por que isso aconteceu? Desculpe todo mundo Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/09/21 (sábado) 18:01:45 Não, eu ficaria feliz se isso pudesse desencadear uma história sobre cura natural. Estou pensando se devo aumentar o nível agora ou não o lugar de Sanae. Então entrei, mas estou preocupado em aumentar meu nível. Sakuya é lv36, então estou pensando em quanto dar. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/21 (sábado) 18:21:45 Bonecos, gostaria de saber se LV50 ~ 60 é suficiente por enquanto. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Cyber 2013/09/21 (sábado) 19:04:59 Se a história for Sanae, acho que está tudo bem, mesmo em torno do Lv45. Você pode romper a batalha de eventos de Sakuya com isso. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Yuma Yuma 2013/09/21 (sábado) 22:46:32 Sanae? Por que você está tão alto nível? Mesmo se o nível estiver baixo, eu sou uma pessoa que enfrenta muitas vitórias, então o nível estava baixo? Foi cerca de 38? Não me lembro, mas você pode ganhar mesmo se enfrentar até 35 vezes. Oh, Sakuya está no jogo Sanae ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/21 (sábado) 23:07:52 Falando nisso ... Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Iniciante 2013/09/22 (Dom) 02:32:57 Não é mais legal bater em um nível baixo? Sinto muito, mas parece que aumentei demais , e sinto muito, mas muitas pessoas parecem dificultar muito o processo. Level'm vai se manteve alta, mas eu era capaz de desfrutar de uma sensação refrescante em muitas maneiras de ter ou ser levados a Gutchagucha ortografia golpe nos pontos importantes e os resultados ou é a especialização resistentes de alguns personagens para combinar com o único adversário -・ ・ É uma doença que faz você querer se especializar em uma grande quantidade de doenças . Re: Sinta-se livre- Komaeda 2013/09/22 (Dom) 08:38:58 Olá, eu tentei jogar. Ainda estou na casa da Marisa ... mas farei o meu melhor a partir de agora. Bem, gostaria de pedir conselhos, mas obrigado. Re: Livremente- Ryosuke Yume 2013/09/22 (Dom) 08:59:17 Isso não é apenas falar sobre o nível? A história prosseguiu como de costume, e quando eu estava procurando a estrela do vento, o nível subiu levemente. Em outras palavras, fiquei mais forte graças às ferramentas de fortalecimento. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/09/22 (Dom) 10:20:55 Lá? Algo parece ser fantasia aqui. Obrigado, Imaha tem 48 anos. O outro é um lugar como 45? Remilia, Sakuya e Sister Red têm 30 anos . Comee-san, faça o seu melhor. Na floresta, é fácil obter 5 no início, depois 7 e assim por diante . Se há algo que eu não entendo, eu ajudo. Eu também sou o primeiro. O tempo de jogo é ... Foram 10 horas 26 minutos e 38 segundos. Nível I Is In os atuais membros Marisa 44 Reisen 45 Sakuya 36 -leaf-chan 49 Alice 42 Misuzu 41 era. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Lin 2013/09/22 (Dom) 12:31:39 A primeira arroz é a melhor relação kana todos tem que jogar a cura natural Quantas horas eu, mas para 80 horas Re: Por favor, sinta - se livre, é um zumbi? 2013/09/22 (Dom) 14:23:42 É refazido porque substitui os dados EX de 24 horas antes do chefe roubado (já capturado) ('; ω; ｀) Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/22 (Dom) 18:45:42 Eu tenho umas 33 horas. Se você estiver coletando gotas raras, etc. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Kamiyo 2013/09/22 (Dom) 18:51:21 Estou ofendido. Divido muito bem os dados salvos ... Acho que é o mais longo, então leva menos de 65 horas? Falando um pouco, mas havia uma ótima pessoa no nível Já existe um tópico que desapareceu, mas existe um tópico de desafio claro de baixo nível e o ver naquele momento era ... 1,1 classificação? No entanto, lembro-me do verdadeiro fim da limpeza em 55 níveis de dificuldade - dificuldade média, e fiquei aterrorizado. Não sei se é verdade, mas existem desafiantes no mundo ... (olhos distantes) Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Gutarak 2013/09/22 (Dom) 20:04:00 (Em seguida, digo: "Vamos Gutara de volta aqui!") Estou de volta aqui! Estou !!!!!! Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Lin 2013/09/22 (Dom) 22:51:33 Vejo a mim mesmo nível arma Comp Kansuto mês, etc. (incluindo personagens EX) número de pessoas do equipamento ou muito levantados não saber se vamos fazê-lo de baixo nível nunca fez Re: Sinta-se livre batalha terrestre 2013/09/23 (Seg) 00:27:11 Primeiro de tudo, eu estava pensando em jogar a partir de hoje, mas é difícil operar com meu próprio console de controle O que devo fazer com as configurações principais neste jogo Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Cyber 2013/09/23 (Seg) 00:33:13 https://bbs9-imgs.fc2.com//bbs/img/_544700/544614/full/544614_1379863993.pngNo segmento passado de baixo nível claro, vi que Fumika foi derrotado na segunda metade do Lv 30 ... Já é o Lv 40, mas vou tentar o desafio de baixo nível. Se você quebrar a chave na barreira na Seção 8, o nível cairá e você receberá dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. A propósito, encontrei algo que se parece com um inseto em um local como a barreira verde profunda que seguiu o índigo na Seção 8, mas informe-me se você tiver alguma das opções acima. Sinto muito, foi difícil de entender abaixo. O piso que pode ser movido no ar, que deve estar na parte amarela do círculo da imagem anexada, fica invisível. Isso só acontece se você entrar pela parte de trás da barreira. Avançando um espaço, você pode ver o piso móvel. ver1.2De e 1.13De confirmados. Se você salvar com o piso invisível e carregar o jogo após o término do jogo, ele poderá se mover sem ficar visível. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Cyber 2013/09/23 (Seg) 00:34:48 Sinto muito por arremessos consecutivos. > Pressione a tecla F1 para batalhas terrestres e a configuração das teclas será exibida. Re: Sinta-se livre batalha terrestre 2013/09/23 (Seg) 00:36:50 Obrigado cyber Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Lin 2013/09/23 (Seg) 07:25:08 O nível baixo é difícil de executar? O Cyber é difícil? Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Rin 2013/09/23 (Seg) 18:35:58 Nível baixo ou talvez eu tente. ... Mas primeiro depois de limpar a história uma vez. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Cyber 2013/09/24 (ter) 12:20:42 > Mr.Lin Quero aumentar ainda mais a chance de uma revanche, por isso é difícil após a segunda volta. A floresta de verdura BGM da versão 1.2.2 foi alterada? Esqueci o nome original da BGM e ainda não o confirmei. Re: Livremente- Sakura 2013/09/29 (Dom) 16:29:47 A cyber-san mudou , é claro que existe a BGM antes. Eu gosto da frente, então eu vou para a frente Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- seg 2013/10/06 (Dom) 00:29:19 Prazer em conhecê-lo É uma boneca, Mon. Eu não sei, mas é Yorosik. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/10/06 (Dom) 11:08:47 Sim, prazer em conhecê-lo. Atenciosamente Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Chai 2013/10/06 (Dom) 11:16:46 É a primeira vez! Boneca. Obrigada Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Boneca 2013/10/07 (Seg) 13:16:54 Prazer em conhecê-lo, Chai. Obrigada Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Chai 2013/10/07 (Seg) 16:59:04 Onde está o "Future Gensokyo"?　　　　　　　　　 Eu não sei onde é (Chorando) Re: Sinta-se livre- Horai 2013/10/07 (Seg) 17:32:56 Gensokyo do futuro tem uma fonte na área abaixo da floresta mágica, e quando você a examinar, será transferida para Gensokyo do futuro. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Chai 2013/10/07 (Seg) 17:34:49 Finalmente avançamos ~ Obrigada Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- cogumelo 2013/10/07 (Seg) 22:04:03 Não ~ venha depois de um longo tempo ~ Oh, todo mundo que é legal. A pessoa que estava na frente faz muito tempo. Especialmente bonecas não estão aqui desde as boas ilustrações do 3DS. É sempre seguro no quadro de avisos da cura natural. A propósito, é uma pergunta imediatamente! Sr. Chai é legal. Definitivamente, estou ouvindo aqueles que se encontram pela primeira vez, mas, por favor, me diga seu personagem favorito, BGM e cartão de feitiço. Se você não pode dizer, tudo bem. A propósito, eu sou um personagem, youmu BGM, feitiço de outono, ramo de bola de Horai, barragem de arco-íris . Reimu (Não liga!) Cogumelo "Eh ??" Venha brincar de novo. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Chai 2013/10/08 (ter) 07:01:35 Prazer em conhecer cogumelos. Meu personagem favorito é uma frase. Como o BGM, o feitiço noturno de floração é uma faísca de folha. Obrigado no futuro! Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Midori 2013/10/08 (ter) 10:57:01 Lembro de escrevê-lo quando o 1.2De ainda estava sendo distribuído, mas esqueci em qual tópico ele estava escrito. Um ... prazer em conhecê-lo, Midori. Se você não me vê há muito tempo, perdoe orz agora, mas o registro de produção foi atualizado em agosto e espera-se que novas ortografia SS e assim por diante continuem. E notei que eu estava indo apenas para o 1.2De, então estou reproduzindo a 1,14 agora. Não percebi que os dados salvos não podiam ser usados. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Chai 2013/10/08 (ter) 16:21:49 Prazer em conhecê-lo, Midori! Eu sou Chai.　　　　　　　　　 Obrigada Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Nikuman 2013/10/09 (Qua) 20:11:50 Recentemente, comecei a me curar naturalmente, mas em que nível você quer estar? Era cerca de 10 níveis, mas era impossível Re: Sinta-se livre- Horai 2013/10/09 (Qua) 20:23:30 Você pode obter cerca de 15 níveis. Eu tinha cerca de 13 anos. Sakuya não tem muito poder ofensivo; portanto, quando ele desempenha um papel de recuperação, o senso de estabilidade aumenta. Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Nikuman 2013/10/09 (Qua) 20:42:52 Eu entendo! Mas eu realmente não sou bom em jogos Re: livre para tentar - Munsell URL 2014/02/26 (qua) 13:10:31 PM2.5 me desculpe ~ Hoje vou me curar naturalmente enquanto estudo para qualificações! Re: Por favor, sinta-se livre- Tommy 2014/02/26 (qua) 18:28:16 Olá, Me porque cerca de duas semanas atrás naturais癒始, comemorado uma vez final ruim, é Tommy entrou na segunda volta. Que modo você está usando nas configurações de indicação de barragem? Na primeira volta, tentei com 7 minutos de floração na velocidade 4 e foi bastante fácil, então tentei vincular a velocidade 6 em plena floração a partir da segunda volta, mas foi difícil. Um erro comum é Reimu-> Feitiços-> Ataque-> Selo-> Folha-> Feitiços-> Ataque-> "Eu pensei em fazer um feitiço de cura errado (Fagus)" -> Feitiço de Cura-> Além disso, o sujeito é apressado e erra o alvo.Nesta série de ações, o oponente pode atacar cerca de 5 vezes (risos). Há mais alguém lutando em plena floração? Em caso afirmativo, entre em contato se souber como evitar esses erros.